Flying to Him
by sexy chick twist
Summary: Remus has a crush, actually, he's found his soul mate, he expects her to grow wings and fly far away from him, but what happens when she flies to him, instead?
1. His Soul Mate

Lupin's Tale

_Tonight I will change,_

_Change into what,_

_What I hate the most;_

_This sickness that takes over my mind,_

_Kills me inside,_

_When all, all that I want is something more, oh something more,_

_And you think of me so,_

_But what can I do,_

_Where can this go?_

_If I come to you and you come to me, _

_Where are we going? _

_Your pretty, bright hair is all that I see,_

_So where are we going?_

_Oh when I was young I'd hide from the world,_

_All those lonely nights, _

_And I still can't believe my friends transformed to help me get by,_

_But I cannot ask you to do the same, _

_Or even put out;_

_With all that I would need I'm just too much for one to love._

_If I come to you and you come to me,_

_Where are we going?_

_Your pretty, bright hair is all that I see,_

_So where are we going?_

_Though I can't deny when I look at you, _

_I see a future, though maybe with a little time,_

_We could make it and be together, but all I can say is…_

_If I come to you and you come to me, _

_Where are we going?_

_Your pretty, bright hair is all that I see,_

_So where are we going?_

_Yeah, if I come to you and you come to me,_

_Where are we going? _

_Oh no_

_Ur pretty bright hair is all that I seeee_

_Yeah, where are we going? (x2)_

_Where? (x5)_

– Remus Lupin

Remus looked out his dormitory room window, he looked at the full moon illuminated the night sky, it was a very cloudy night, and the moon wasn't fully risen, that was why Remus felt a little safe with his slight laziness.

He thought of their chances, if they even _had_ a chance… as if his quill had a mind of its own, it started scribbling at the piece of parchment he held in his hands.

_If I come to you and you come to me, where are we going, your pretty bright hair is all that I see, so where are we going?_

She was all that he could think about, her hair was a different color each day, and no matter what body shape she took that day, she was always beautiful.

Remus sighed.

Why does he torment himself with those wishful hopes, once she finds out what he was, she would grow wings and fly away.

_Tonight I will change, change into what, what I hate the most, this sickness that takes over my mind, kills me inside…_

With another sigh, the fifteen-year-old teen put the song he'd been working on back in its hiding spot, his friends knew about it, but they respected that their little furry friend needed a little privacy, just like the rest of them.

Then he sighed and walked out of the dormitory, down the winding stair case, out the common room, and sighed as he muttered a good-bye to the Fat Lady.

"Good luck, dear," she said softly, she felt sorry for the poor soul, he never did anything bad, yet life decided to create his destiny with a knife, sharp and as wicked as can be.

Yup, seemed about right.

"Thanks, I'll need it," he muttered back.

He just barely missed James and Sirius seeing him, after he was safe, he sighed.

_Merlin's beard_, he thought, _I sure do sigh a lot_.

He walked briskly to the Whomping Willow, just barely making it to what protects everyone at the school and at Hogsmeade.

The Shrieking Shack comes alive with moans and howls and shrieks every full moon, and the people had yet to be disappointed.

The second the last cloud obscuring the moon's call to her children moved out of her way, she rose just a little bit higher before issuing her call.

Remus had just made it to the Shack when he dropped to the floor, moaning and howling as the slow, tormenting formation took place.

His eyes were the first things to change, they morphed from the normal human eyes into the eyes of Remus's curse; that of a werewolf.

Razor sharp incisors slowly replaced his canine teeth, his short fingernails grew out into long, sharp claws, his ankle bones slowly broke, allowing them to be remolded and then snapped painfully back in their place, the same happened to the rest of his bones until a lone werewolf stood where the poor boy had stood

Primal instincts took over; hunt, mate, kill.

But the werewolf took out the need to hunt and kill on himself, breaking many things. Biting at his own flesh, slicing at it, tearing it away, he ran up over to a chair and threw it at the wall.

Horrible howls come from the Shrieking Shack; children in their bed shuddered and raced to mummy and daddy, who gladly shared their bed with them tonight.

The howls and moans and shrieks and yelps were far worse than usual. Bloodcurdling howl tore through the night, whatever possessed demon or beast that resided in that worn-out building was really mad at something.

The reason why it was so horrifying tonight was because his wolf thought he was an omega, his wolf wants a mate, and they had found the perfect one, his human just didn't want to hurt her.

The wolf snorted, he wouldn't hurt their mate – what kind of monster does his human make him out to be?

_Remus_, Mother Moon whispered to her son, _you have to trust him_.

He looked up and jumped a little to see a beautiful, glowing (literally) maiden with long, white-blond hair that fell to her mid-back. She walked to the only unbroken chair in the whole house and sat.

She sent a calming ray on him, he stilled, and it was rare enough for Mother Moon to talk to one of her chosen, let alone spend special attention on them.

_She won't accept me, mother_, he whispered ashamedly, _she'll run in horror once she finds out what I am._

_Remus, I chose you, very rarely do I chose someone, and I knew you were strong; ask her, you have the strength and the courage; you are a Gryffindor after all. I am proud to_ _call you my son_, Mother Moon said softly, trying to encourage her poor, tormented son.

He nodded, and she stood and kissed his cheek, he started to change back, this time it was not painful and it was earlier than usual.

"Thank you, Mother," he mumbled, pulling on some clothes she handed him.

"You're welcome, my son," she smiled softly at him, "and Remus," she paused, waiting for him to finish getting dressed, "call me Selene."

With on a hug and a last smile at him, she slowly turned into glowing particles which were blown away by a soft, gentle breeze that had not been there before and they drifted upwards, along a shaft of moonlight, floating back to the moon.

"Goodbye Mo… Selene," he said softly, a gentle breeze tugged at his hair and lovingly cascaded around his face as he walked along the tunnel, headed back to the castle; to her.

Tonight he was going to ask her to be his.

His one.

His love.

His soul mate.

Earlier that night, he had thought that she would grow wings and fly away from him, never once did it cross his mind that Nemphordora Tonks would fly to him.

* * *

The song is by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls.

This may turn into a story; I'd have to receive some reviews to…persuade my muse to go into story mode. ;-)

Pairing: RemusxTonks

P.s. I know that Remus's friends find out earlier (3 years) but in this story, they don't know yet, but they have the potion waiting around somewhere, just in case (maybe they brewed it in potions… I wonder who the potions professor was back then… was it Slughorn? I can't remember…And I call myself a Potterhead, psh. Just kidding, I just have a bad memory.)


	2. For Remus

The boy walked back to the school, up the winding staircase, and then promptly fell onto his bed, out cold.

James and Sirius smiled and shook their heads, and they took off his shoes, and some clothes, so that their friend would be more comfortable in his sleep.

. . . . .

He woke up and, for once, he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack, bleeding and crying from the pain, he thanked Sirius and James, before putting on a nice outfit.

Today was one of the weekends when the school was going to go to Hogsmeade.

_Okay, Selene, I'm going to ask her, best to kick myself over making a fool of myself than to maybe miss the chance to fall in love, right?_ Remus asked her.

Her answer was another soft, gentle breeze that tugged at his hair and stroked his cheeks.

_That's right, my son_, she murmured softly in his head.

Well, no use in letting his nerves gather and rouse the butterflies in his stomach, that's for when he asked her.

Remus was going to wait until after breakfast to ask her, no use embarrassing himself in front of the whole school.

_Believe in yourself, Remus_, Selene reprimanded him.

. . . . .

After breakfast was over and everyone was clearing out of the Great Hall, one Nemphordora Tonks walked out to her favorite tree near the Black Lake, close enough that she could stick her feet in and still have shade.

She thought about that one boy she had a crush on, Remus Lupin, he was in his fifth year while she was in her fourth year. Many people didn't notice the boy who liked to blend into the background, but she did, and she was starting to fall in love with him.

She sighed; she just hoped he didn't mind having a girlfriend who was a metamorphous.

It was then that she decided that she was going to ask him out, today was a Hogsmeade day, after all.

She looked out for him, and while she was trying to find the guy who made the metamorphous butterflies morph into kittens chasing the butterflies, someone tapped on her left shoulder.

She looked to her left, no one.

_Curious._

But when she looked to her right, she jumped out of her skin; her hair turned a startled neon blue-yellow-green mix. (*not the colors mixed, but…like neon yellow is the base, with neon blue and green swirls on it) that was kind of fuzzy and stood straight up, it was short but that was what made it cute.

At least to the boy sitting next to her chuckling softly.

It took herself a second to recognize it was her crush sitting next to her.

She blushed, but then she took a breath to gather her courage and cleared her throat; concentrating on fixing her hair, she wasn't able to fix the colors, but she was able to get it to calm down, and the blush snuck away while she was working on her hair.

"Hey Remus," she started to ask him, he turned his soft, chocolate brown eyes to her face.

"Yes, Tonks?" He asked, everyone in the school knows she hates her first name.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade today…" she asked softly, pausing to scan his eyes, "As, you know, my boyfriend…"

The butterflies in her stomach morphed into kittens chasing the butterflies with puppies chasing the kittens.

"I was just coming over here to ask you if…" he paused to torture her, she was sure of it; she knew she was correct when she looked at his eyes and found that they were twinkling with a mischievous glint.

"If you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade," he smiled at her gently, "I must say, I never thought that you would ask me, but I like your courage, you really are a Gryffindor."

She blushed.

"But there is something I must warn you about," he paused, taking a breath, she let him, he was obviously scared.

"I'm a werewolf."

She smiled at him, "I'm a metamorphous," he blinked in surprise.

"You aren't worried I would hurt you?" He asked her hopefully.

"No, I trust you, Remus," she hugged him.

"You aren't worried that I'll cheat on you, or hurt you somehow?" She inquired.

"No, I trust you, Nymph," he hugged her.

"I like it," she giggled, "nymphs are known for being mischievous and smart, and I am most definitely those things, a bit more on the clumsy side…"

He smiled at her.

"Aw! Aren't you two cute?" Sirius had snuck up on them with James and Peter.

"I know we are, but what are you, Sirius?" Remus actually joked.

Sirius blinked surprised before he started to crack up, filled with joy at the turn for the best his friend was taking.

Maybe the little mischievous nymph sitting beside him was just what the poor werewolf needs… Sirius and James both thought.

They were going to confront him about what he was tonight, they had a plan.

They were not going to abandon their friend who was always there for them.

They were going to become Animagi.

For Remus.


End file.
